yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Şablon:Müzisyenler/doc
Bu şablonun silinmesi düşünülmektedir. Lütfen tartışmaya katılın. müzik sanatçıları için standart bilgi kutusudur. Lütfen büyük değişiklikler yapmadan önce Tartışma bölümünde tartışın. Daha fazla bilgi için ingilizce vikipediye bakabilirsiniz: en:Wikipedia:WikiProject Musicians/Infobox Bay City, Michigan, Amerika Birleşik Devletleri |Kökeni` = New York, Amerika Birleşik Devletleri |Ölüm = |Tür = |AOY = 1982-günümüz |Şirket = Artist Nation (2008), Warner Bros. (1982-2008), Maverick (1992-2004), Sire (1982-1994) |Associated_acts = |Influences = |URL = www.madonna.com www.madonnaturk.com }} Yerleştirme Bu şablon maddenin en üstüne yerleştirilmelidir. Kod Solo müzisyenler için "Üyeler" ve "Eski Üyeler" kısmı çıkarılabilir. Gruplar için aşağıdaki kod kullanılabilir. Bölümler * Gereksiz bölünmleri silebilirsiniz * Tam tarih belirtilmediği sürece, yıllara link vermeyin. * Çoğu bölüm opsiyoneldir. Değer yoksa satır gözükmez. * Daha fazla bilgi için İngilizce Vikipedi sayfasına bakabilirsiniz. WikiProject Musicians Ad Grubun ya da artistin adı. Bu bölüm gereklidir. Resim Sanatçının resmi, 220 piksel genişlikte görülebilir olmalıdır. Sadece resmin adını yazın. Ör:Örnek.png olarak kullanın, Resim:Örnek.png ya da 200px|abc şeklinde kullanmayın. Resim boyutu Resmin görüntüleneceği boyutları yazın. 220 pikselden büyük değerler giremezsiniz. Sadece rakamı girin, "piksel" veya "px" yazmayın. Ör: 150. Resim açıklaması Resim hakkında açıklama yazabilirsiniz. Landscape Set to yes when using wide, short images. The image height (rather than width) will be limited to 200 pixels. Arkaplan Chosen from one of the seven categories below according to the established guidelines specifying template color. This field is mandatory. The infobox color is key-coded to provide a quick indication of the type of group/performer, e.g. solo artist, orchestra, etc. This is similar to the color schemes used by WikiProject Albums and other projects. Please discuss additional types that need to be accounted for on the template's talk page. The user doesn't choose the colors directly, rather the code provided in the "Background" field identifies the type of performer. The possible background colors, with the corresponding names, are indicated on the bars in the table below. | Solo şarkıcılar için. Örnek: Sezen Aksu |- |style="vertical-align:top;"| | Enstrüman çalan kişiler için. Örnek: Hüsnü Şenlendirici |- |style="vertical-align:top;"| | Prodüktörler, besteciler, aranjörler, DJ'ler gibi şarkı icra etmeyenler için. Örnek:Ozan Çolakoğlu |- |style="vertical-align:top;"| | Gruplar için. Örnek:Duman |- |style="vertical-align:top;"| | Cover ve saygı albüm şarkıcıları. Örnek:Dolapdere Big Gang |- |style="vertical-align:top;"| | Klasik müzik sanatçıları. Örnek:Mozart |- |style="vertical-align:top;"| | Geçici olarak albüm projelerinde yer almış, asıl mesleği şarkı söylemek olmayan kişiler. Örnek:Okan Bayülgen |} Gerçek İsmi Bu bölüm solo sanatçılar içindir. Sanatçının doğduğu adı yazın. Diğer ad Sanatçıların resmi sahne Adları için; Adlarını değiştirimş solo artistler için de kullanılabilir. Bu bölüm Minik Serçe (Sezen Aksu) ya da Nippy (Whitney Houston) gibi takma adlar için değildir. Doğum Bu bölüm solo sanatçılar içindir. Sanatçının doğum tarihi; şeklinde kullanabilirsiniz. (örneğin ). Ölmüş insanlar için, 'ni kullanın. (örneğin . Doğum yerini de belirtebilirsiniz. Şehir, Eyalet, Ülke Ölüm Bu bölüm solo sanatçılar içindir. Sanatçının ölüm tarihi ve yeri. (Doğum formatında, yalnız şeklinde kullanın). Kökeni Sanatçının ya da grubun müziğe başladığı yer. (Grubun kurulduğu yer için ya da solo sanatçıların müziğe başladığı şehir için. Doğum yerleri için değildir.) Şehir belli değilse ülke yazabilirsiniz. Şehir, Ülke Enstrüman Bu bölüm solo sanatçılar içindir. Sanatçı tarafından çalınan genel enstrümanlar içindir. Ör: gitar ya da violin. Ayrıca, uygunsa vokal veya rap yazabilirsiniz. Ses_tipi Bu bölüm solo sanatçılar içindir. This may be used for singers in lieu of the "Instrument" field. See voice type for a list of types. Tür Sanatçı tarafından yapılan müziğin türleri. Genel türleri kullanın. (Ör: Batı yakası hip hop'ı yerine Hip hop kullanın). Uğraş Bu bölüm solo sanatçılar içindir. Sanatçının yaptığı işler.(ör: müzisyen, besteci, prodüktör, vb). Müzik dışında uğraştığı diğer işleri (aktörlük gibi), yalnızca önemliyse yazın. AOY Period in years during which the act was or has been active. Only years should be listed here (for example, do not distinguish between the period Paul McCartney was in The Beatles and his solo career), with non-consecutive periods separated by commas. Periods should be separated by an unspaced en dash (e.g. ). See WP:DATE#Longer periods and WP:MOS#En dashes. Şirket The record label or labels to which the act has been signed, as a comma-separated list. Omit parenthetical dates; save that information for the main article. Drop the word "Records" from the end of any label's name (e.g. use Universal rather than Universal Records.) İlişkili hareketler Acts from which this act spun off; acts which spun off a group act; groups with which an artist performs; other acts with which the act is associated. URL The single web address for the act's official website. Üyeler Bu bölüm gruplar içindir. Current members of the group, listed in order of joining with no other notation than names. Eski Üyeler Bu bölüm gruplar içindir. Past members of the group, listed in order of joining with no other notation than names. If a group is inactive, all members should be listed here, and none in the "Current_members" field. Önemli enstrümanlar Bu bölüm solo sanatçılar içindir. Particularly noteworthy models or custom musical instruments with which the artist is strongly associated (e.g. Jimi Hendrix's Fender Stratocaster and Gibson Flying V guitars or Tori Amos's Bösendorfer piano). Microformat Örnek şablon :Sayfanın başındaki şablon'un kodu: Bay City, Michigan, Amerika Birleşik Devletleri |Kökeni` = New York, Amerika Birleşik Devletleri |Ölüm = |Tür = |AOY = 1982-günümüz |Şirket = Artist Nation (2008), Warner Bros. (1982-2008), Maverick (1992-2004), Sire (1982-1994) |Associated_acts = |Influences = |URL = www.madonna.com www.madonnaturk.com }} Bu şablonun örnekleri şurada bulunabilir: * Mor ve Ötesi * Madonna * Kenan Doğulu * The Trial (grup) Müzisyenler ar:قالب:معلومات فنان موسيقي/شرح en:Template:Infobox musical artist/doc ja:Template:Infobox Musician/doc ko:틀:음악가 정보/설명문서 no:Mal:Infoboks musiker/doc simple:Template:Infobox musical artist 2/doc